Not exactly logic
by Pathatlon
Summary: From the point where Edward leaves. Or rather: tries to. Things in the woods doesn't go exactly as planned.


**From the point where Edward leaves. Or rather: tries to. Things in the woods doesn't go exactly as planned.**

* * *

"Come walk with me." His voice was soft and he trailed ahead of me. My heart clenched and ached. I was scared of the change I knew what coming. I wasn't ready to leave Charlie.

As we reached a small clearing in the forest Edward turned to me.

"We're leaving." He watched me impassively and I took a calming breath. I'd known this was coming.

"Why now? After graduation…" I trailed off as he shook his beautiful head slowly.

"Bella, Carlisle can't pass for his supposed age anymore," Edward explained. Warning bells sang through my mind.

"It's time we leave…" He trailed off. I was still thinking about Carlisle, trying to make sense, when he added the information I needed. "Just me and my family." And the world stopped.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We're leaving. You're not good to me. I mean I love you, but it's best we stop seeing each other. Pretending something that isn't…" he kept on going, almost blabbering.

I stopped listening.

I started looking.

He was wringing his hands faintly and his voice was an octave higher. He was also speaking faster, a sign of his anxiety.

"That's a load of crap!" And I snapped. My mind was tinged with red and I felt like I was relieving the famous bloodlust.

Edward fell silent, eyes wide. All I could think about was his words: all were obvious lies.

"Why the hell are you lying like this?" I hadn't considered him lying about _us_, but rather Carlisle. I think he mentioned Rosalie as well… I wasn't sure.

"If you want to break up don't molly-cuddle me. Tell me the truth and don't blame anyone else. If you don't love me-" I fell silent, exasperated.

"Love you? I love you so much… I just think it's better-" I cut him off. He was contradicting himself.

"Edward, you just said that I'm not good for your world and yet you love me? Why do you leave if you love me?" Edward was faltering and I was staring at him confused. Slowly things started to make sense. What a load of crap.

"I- I don't want you in danger. All I do is put you in danger… Jasper… You deserve so much more…" his voice was filled with self-righteous anguish

"So you leave me because you love me, knowing full well that I'm your mate. So what do you expect? That I'll forget that I have a mate and just find someone else?" I questioned. He ran his hands through his hair. "Do you ever think I could make love to someone else but you? Have a family with anyone but you?"

"Honestly, Edward. It seems to me you haven't thought this through. Did you even consider that this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, yours and Emmet's fault as much as Jasper's?" I continued my line of questioning.

"Need I remind you that Jasper is an empath and not only would he feel his own bloodlust, but the rest of the family's as well?" I fell silent. It seemed Edward hadn't considered this. His face showed confusion and horror.

"So, can you actually blame Jasper for doing what he did?" I fell silent, waiting for an answer.

"I hadn't considered that...- but it's dangerous, no matter what. So now it's just the entire family that is putting you into danger. Bella this is-" I cut off his rant

"Edward, I am your _mate_. Yet you don't treat me as one. You treat me as if I'm inferior to you-" I was getting angry now.

"I would never-" Edward cut me off, but cut him off in turn.

"QUIET!" I was on a roll. I could feel my face heating up. "You don't ever listen to what I have to say. I said I didn't want a party and yet you forced one upon me. I said I didn't want to go to prom, and yet you forced me to go. You fly into my life after numerous reminders of how dangerous you are and end up saying 'if I'm going to hell, I might as well enjoy it'. You tried to stay away, but you removed my choice in the matter when you breezed back in because _you_ had a feeling…"

Edward was staring at me shocked.

"I never mean to-" He whispered

"I don't care what you meant, Edward!" I yelled. "You and your family have given me a wonderful life and now you want to take away? If things are so dangerous, why not make me one of you?"

"NO!" Edward growled. "I will not take away your soul! I won't make you a monster!" His voice was pained and I rolled my eyes.

"What a drama queen. I don't believe in heaven and hell, Edward. It's _my_ choice. Is the lion going to hell for doing what in its nature: eating the lamb? You said it yourself once: vampires evolved like all other species, so why are you a monster for doing what's in your nature?"

"I-" Edward tried, but I continued my ranting.

"No, I don't want to hear about your self-righteous self-sacrificing lies that make you able to look yourself in the mirror… You've had over 100 years to use your brain and in all that time: nothing." I was yelling now.

"So, now you can go home!" I pressing my finger against his chest and he took a step back "And you can go to your room!" I pressed again and he took another step back, "and you can consider your life and how you want to live it, because this attitude you have needs to stop!" I pressed one last time.

"Once you've apologized to your family, and especially Jasper, you can come apologize to me. And you better do it good," I turned on me heel and stalked off, leaving a shocked Edward behind.

He was in my window later that night, horrified with himself and begging for forgiveness. I didn't give in easily, as things would need to change. Mainly his outlook on life.

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
